Artificial Intelligence
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: People say that Hiead Gner is not real. People say he's a great, gigantic jerk with no feelings. Ever wonder why? What if he were not real? What if he was a mecha, programmed to be the way he was with no ability to change it?


****

A/N: My greatest apologies for not hurrying up with The Child from the Future. I have a gigantic writer's block on that and…yeah. It'll be up as soon as I find inspiration again (which should be pretty soon). For now, to stop the fruit and vegetable-throwing, I'm writing this fic. It's not too long and it's not H/I, but more H+I. You'll see what I mean. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei or Stephen Speilberg's (whose name I cannot spell) file "A.I." Notice that my pockets are sticking out of my pants. HOOVER FLAGS, people! I'm broke! Nanashi Barton, penniless teen…Lol! I got that from Luann this morning. That is the funniest comic strip ever! Well, not really. The funniest one was the Non-Sequiter one with Danae and Lucy (the horse that she says is a dog). The dad says, "Okay, Danae, how do you explain Lucy's hooves?" Danae: *covers Lucy's ears* Don't listen, Lucy! Dad, how could you say that! We don't say anything about your BIRTH DEFECTS!" Dad: *looks at Danae's sister* Danae's sister who's name I don't remember: "She's talking about any part of male anatomy." HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cracks up* It's funnier on paper, believe me. ANYWAYS, on with the fic! This was an exceptionally long disclaimer….

***

****

DEDICATED TO AURANI, who believe it or not, gave me the inspiration of writing the fic, not to mention the idea. She said that there were clues that Hiead and Teela are not real. TADA! This is my version on why! ^_^ Thanks!

***

My name is Hiead Gner. I am fifteen years old, 156 centimeters tall, and 48 kilograms. I have been these measurements all my life.

Why?

I am a mecha; a Robot. A…thing…made of silicon chips and synthetic fibers.

I am not real.

****

Artificial Intelligence

By Nanashi Barton

I was made to be a part of a trio of fighters that would defend Earth against her own creations. Each fighter had its own greatest strength. One of the three was supposed to be the greatest strategist, the other was supposed to be the greatest fighter, and the last was supposed to be the great telepath.

But something went wrong. They made a mistake. A really big one.

And I am the result of it.

Teela, Zero, and I are the quote unquote "chosen three" that were supposed to defend Earth. Teela was programmed with every strategy known to man-from Julius Caesar to President Bush and beyond. Zero was programmed with all the fighting skills and techniques. I…I was programmed with human emotions. Human emotions that should never exist. Instead of love, they gave me hate. Instead of happiness, they gave me sadness. They gave me anger, they gave me rage, they gave me malice, they gave me pain; they gave me basically anything but love, hope, and empathy. I cannot feel. I can only hate.

When the scientists found the mistake through extensive testing, they noted my super-human strength and my lack of feeling. Unfortunately, everything was irreversible. They could not take my emotions back and they couldn't add any to me because my already programmed feelings would override them, so they gave telepathy to Zero. Zero was perfect, programmed with both good feelings and the best fighting skills. I was the mistake. There was no longer the dream of a trio. Only a duo would defend Earth against VICTIM.

Perhaps I should tell you why we were created to defend Earth against her own creations. Perhaps I should tell you why there is an Earth in the first place. That's right-Earth, not Zion. I was created millions of years before GOA or any of that existed. VICTIM was a fad going around back then. They were kept under wraps from the people and the government. There were genetic scientists who worked underground, messing around with DNA and mutations. VICTIM was the result of extensive testing and experimenting. They were classified as reptiles because of the scaly skin, cold-blooded bodies, and the fact that they reproduced via eggs. VICTIM was also given the strength, the endurance, and the brains of any animal alive. 

However, things got out of hand twenty years into the research.

One of the scientists forgot to lock up a cage. He left it open and the VICTIM escaped. It was overlooked and quickly replaced by another specimen. It was a real shame that they forgot the fact that VICTIM could produce both asexually and bisexually. They forgot that there was DNA from sponges and hydras in their mixture of DNA.

The VICTIM began to multiply until there was a large swarm of them-about two hundred of what we now call "Type A." They attacked the lab and set all the other VICTIM free. There were about a thousand species of VICTIM in the lab, and all of them began to attack the Earth. Russia fell first, which was where the laboratory was, then Europe. Asia fell after that and then the Middle East. Destruction went on and on. Quickly, the scientists in America began building us-Teela, Zero, and I-and programming us to defeat VICTIM. It wasn't much help. There was no way that we could defeat so many VICTIM with our bare hands.

When the scientists took note of their mistake of only creating three robots, it was too late. VICTIM was already attacking. They stuck us into little separate space pods, turned us off, and shipped us off into space as trash. Well, actually, it was only me that was trash. Teela and Zero were sent off with notes of how to turn them on and how to reprogram them accurately so that they would always be updated to defend. I was sent as nothing, just a spare part.

I can't remember much after I had been turned off (come on, I was TURNED OFF…like I was supposed to know how to turn myself back on and rewire myself). I woke up later, which was in reality, only a second to me, and found myself in another laboratory on some colony. Scientists prodded me and poked me everywhere. "How could something so real be so fake?" I heard one of them ask. If only they knew the real reason. 

They didn't run tests on my strength or anything like that and passed me off as another child mecha. They turned me off and stuck me in a box. Then they shipped me off somewhere with other child mechas to be sold as children for those adults who couldn't have any. Someone bought me and turned me on. I remember slowly opening my eyes and finding a pair of blazing blue orbs staring back at me.

"Mommy, he's awake!"

A woman rushed into the room and clapped her hands in joy. She called her husband in and he hugged both her and his daughter. They were a very nice-looking family, all with brown hair. 

"Welcome to the family, Andy. I am your father, James Morrison, and this is my wife, Cassandra. That's my daughter, Melanie."

I glanced back up at him and said what I always said. It was what I was programmed to do whenever I first met someone.

"My name is Hiead Gner. I am fifteen years old, 156 centimeters, and 48 kilograms."

"Oh…the box said your name is Andy, but no matter. We're eating dinner now-please, come join us."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No, please, call me Mum. That's what…that's what…" she broke off and ran away with tears in her eyes. So much for the happy-go-lucky family. The husband-James-sighed and walked out of the room after her and left Melanie with me. 

"Hiead, you look like Simon-niichan."

"Simon-nii-who?"

"Simon niichan! My brother! You really do!"

I looked at her coldly. "What happened to him."

"He's sleeping. Daddy says he'll be sleeping forever, but I think he'll wake up one day, don't you? He was so nice to me, Hiead-niichan! He played with me, brought me toys, and walked me to school! You'll do that too, won't you?"

Something inside me stirred. Compassion, perhaps? I wonder if the scientists put that in me too. Maybe, but I wouldn't know. All I knew was that when I looked at her face, I couldn't roll my eyes and flick her off. So I did nothing. I'm not kind. I don't know how to be kind, so I stayed silent. Melanie smiled at me and dragged me off to a place she called the "kitchen." They put a plate of green stuff in front of me and a glass of clear liquid. I looked at them incredulously. I don't eat. I am never hungry.

"Eat! It's good for you!"

I watched Melanie pick up something that looked like a pitchfork and twirl some green stuff in it. They she stuck it in her mouth and chewed. I copied her.

And I choked.

James sprang up quickly and took away the plate and glass. Then he was yelling in a piece of plastic. A few minutes later (I was going crazy at this point, thrashing every which way) some guy arrived and tied me down. He opened my chest and revealed my insides to the entire family. There were neon wires, metal wires, steel rods-everything that screamed that I was not human. The guy used a pair of tweezers and took out the green stuff.

"Spinach," he said, and then he closed me up after removing all of it. He smiled and reminded them that I could not eat or get anything wet on my insides. Outside was fine, but water on the inside would damage me or something like that. They never made that mistake ever again.

***

"Hiead, what are you thinking about?"

I immediately snapped out of my revere and found myself looking into a pair of concerned amber eyes. I glared at her and quickly slammed her into the wall.

"Don't get in my head, Allecto. I don't need you. You are only there to support me, understand?" I growled.

Her eyes were wide and her glasses had fallen half off her face. She nodded slightly and I let go. I turned and walked down the hall away from her. Something about her eyes reminded me of Melanie. She didn't need to know about the past. No one needs to know. Every bit of innocence and child-like ignorance should be saved. Innocence needs to be protected. Too bad I never had any.

***

A/N: So, how was it? Like I said, H+I. Anyone read Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger? I hate that book, but it made sense. Sort of, but anyway…see the parallel here? Hiead wants to protect Ikhny, but the only way he knows how is by keeping her away from him, which explains his meanness! ^_^ Did you like the idea? It sort of explains why Hiead's a real pain and why Zero dreamt about the horizon. More on Zero in the next chapter and what happened to him, and the next bit of Hiead's story. You've got to pity the poor guy…*cries* Anyway, leave me a review!


End file.
